Les incubes de Thiercelieux
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: L'institut religieux pour garçons Thiercelieux est, certes, un endroit paisible, mais depuis quelques années un terrible complot se trame dans l'ombre, mené par les forces obscures de la luxure et de la débauche. Et ce soir, tout est sur le point de s'enclencher. La question est : qui s'en sortira sain d'esprit? [Fanfiction interactive par vote] [Yaoi hard, âmes chastes s'abstenir]
1. Chapitre 1

_Coucou, tout le monde!_

_Alors, oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites : "Pourquoi tu commences une nouvelle fanfic alors que ça fait des mois que t'as rien écrit?!"_

_Bah, déjà, ne me criez pas dessus, merci. Ensuite, eh bien, je fais ce que je veux._

_Et enfin, cette fanfic est un peu particulière. En effet, j'ai décidé de l'écrire en m'inspirant très fortement du jeu de société "Les Loup-Garous de Thiercelieux", que vous connaissez sûrement si vous avez moins de quarante ans et que vous avez fait au moins une colo de vacance ou une pyjama party dans votre vie._

_Le principe du jeu est assez simple, même si on peut le compliquer ad nauseam pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes : d'un côté, il y a les loup-garous, qui veulent manger tous les villageois, et de l'autre, il y a les villageois qui veulent tuer tous les loup-garous. Toutes les nuits, les loup-garous tuent une personne, et tous les jours, les villageois parmi lesquels les loups sont dissimulés doivent se suspecter et condamner l'un des leurs en espérant qu'il s'agisse d'un loup._

_Or, ce jeu est également une activité classique de ma convention française préférée, la Yaoi-Yuri Convention, ou Ycon, où il est renommé "les incubes et succubes de Thiercelieux". Et comme j'ai rejoué à ce jeu récemment avec mes amis, j'ai été prise d'une envie épouvantable d'écrire une fanfiction bien débile, bien smutty, bien lemon, bien yaoi, sur ce concept._

_Et comme c'est un jeu, ça veut dire que c'est une fanfiction interactive! En effet, c'est vous, chers lecteurs, qui voterez par commentaire à chaque fois pour sélectionner la prochaine victime des incubes, mais aussi le prochain condamné parmi les garçons! Tout le reste des actions et décisions individuelles est tiré entièrement au hasard._

_Pour vous aider à prendre votre décision, vous aurez droit, à chaque chapitre, à la liste des garçons encore en lice et ceux qui ont été éliminés, et vous devrez aussi faire attention aux détails que vous apprendrez sur chacun pour deviner leurs rôles, certains étant plus évidents que d'autres._

_Ouvrez l'oeil, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien!_

* * *

_On m'a fait remarquer que ce serait plus pratique pour vous d'avoir la liste des rôles utilisés cette partie. Voici donc! Sachant que, bien sûr, certains rôles sont plus ou moins altérés pour s'adapter à ce format._

_\- Loup_  
_\- Loup blanc_  
_\- Grand méchant loup_  
_\- Infect père des loups_  
_\- Chien-loup_  
_\- Villageois_  
_\- Petite fille_  
_\- Sorcière_  
_\- Voyante_  
_\- Chasseur_  
_\- Cupidon_  
_\- Voleur_  
_\- Maire_  
_\- Idiot du village_  
_\- Salvateur_  
_\- Bouc émissaire_  
_\- Ancien_  
_\- Joueur de __flûte_  
_\- Enfant sauvage_  
_\- Servante dévouée_  
_\- Comédien_  
_\- Chevalier à l'épée rouillée_  
_\- Chaman_

* * *

_**Registre des membres de l'institut religieux Tiercelieux**_

_Dylan, 24 ans_

_Laurent, 24 ans_

_Clément, 24 ans_

_Jean, 23 ans_

_Lou, 23 ans_

_Clark, 22 ans_

_Pierre, 22 ans_

_Alexandre, 21 ans_

_Daniel, 21 ans_

_Gilbert, 21 ans_

_Célestin, 20 ans_

_Charles, 20 ans_

_Richard, 19 ans_

_Théodore, 19 ans_

_Clotaire, 18 ans_

_Jacob, 18 ans_

_Marin, 18 ans_

_Antoine, 17 ans_

_Thomas, 17 ans_

_Hugues, 16 ans_

_Wallace, 16 ans_

_Jeremiah, 15 ans_

_Valentin, 15 ans_

_Michaël, 15 ans_

* * *

C'était une nuit d'orage, sombre et effrayante, lorsque le drame commença à l'institut religieux pour garçons Thiercelieux. On n'aurait pu faire plus cliché, mais c'était ainsi. Dans cette petite retraite perdue dans les montagnes, vingt-quatre garçons s'apprêtaient à endurer une nuit retentissant du tonnerre, du vent et de la pluie frappant le toit.

Seuls, bien sûr. L'institut avait cela de particulier que les garçons étaient considérés comme leur propre communauté. Les professeurs y venaient rarement, pour un cours magistrale exceptionnel. Le reste du temps, les garçons se géraient eux-mêmes, sous la supervision des plus âgés. Ils mangeaient, étudiaient, priaient et entretenaient ensemble le bâtiment à l'écart de tout.

L'institut observait plusieurs règles. Les garçons intégraient l'institut à l'âge de quinze ans et y demeuraient dans une piété exemplaire jusqu'à leurs vingt-cinq ans, âge où ils étaient autorisés à reprendre leur place parmi les séculaires. Ils devaient être vierges et chastes à leur arrivée, et jusqu'à leur départ, tout manquement à cette règle avait pour conséquence une exclusion immédiate et définitive, ainsi que la honte et le déshonneur de leur famille.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas ces garçons de développer et d'entretenir des liens extrêmement forts, que certains d'entre eux avaient hâte de voir prendre une tournure plus charnelle lorsqu'arriverait l'âge béni de la libération.

Hélas, il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite, de peur que cela se réalise…

Mais pour l'instant, aucune règle n'avait été brisée, non. Et si Charles faisait les yeux doux à ses camarades, ce n'était en aucun cas dans le but d'en attirer un dans son lit.

Il était accroupi dans la chambre numéro trois, entre le lit de Richard et celui de Théodore. Ces derniers l'accompagnaient dans sa posture pieuse, comme s'ils faisaient tous les trois leur prière du soir. Ainsi, si Clotaire ou Jacob, les deux autres occupants de la cellule, revenaient de leurs occupations pour aller se coucher, ils n'auraient qu'à prétendre cela.

En vérité, Richard et Théodore étaient bien loin de toute pensée pieuse, leur attention entièrement tournée vers les yeux de chaton joueur de Charles. Il était leur aîné d'un an, et l'un de leurs camarades les plus charismatiques, malgré son apparence banale au premier abord. Il était malin et sympathique, mais aussi très ambitieux, comme en témoignait sa demande, ce soir-là.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important maintenant ? » l'interrogea Théodore derrière le rideau que formaient ses cheveux roux.

— Parce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant l'anniversaire de Laurent ! » insista Charles, l'impatience pointant derrière son ton avenant. « Et je sais que tout le monde l'oublie un peu parce que celui de Dylan passe juste avant, alors je veux m'assurer de laisser à tout le monde le temps de réfléchir posément à la question. »

Richard, le plus ouvert des deux, hocha la tête avec compréhension. Laurent était le responsable général de l'institut, un titre qui s'obtenait par vote parmi les garçons lors du vingt-cinquième anniversaire du précédent titulaire. Le responsable, que la plupart surnommaient tout simplement « chef », avait le fin mot sur toutes les décisions prises par les garçons de l'institut, et c'était un grand honneur de l'avoir été. Charles voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté en convainquant ses camarades de son aptitude à les soutenir et à les guider. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, compte tenu du visage adorable qu'il pouvait utiliser quand bon lui semblait pour les faire tous craquer.

Certes, Richard aurait aimé tenter sa chance, surtout par orgueil, qu'il avait conscience d'avoir en excès. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'investir à ce point pour les autres garçons, cela lui semblait superflu. Quant à Théodore, malgré son visage et son corps d'une beauté presque féminine, il était bien trop ronchon et imprévisible pour s'attirer la confiance de qui que ce soit – à part la sienne, bien sûr. Il y avait un lien qui venait avec le fait de dormir côte-à-côte.

— En ce qui me concerne, tu es le choix le plus évident, » assura Richard, et Charles lui offrit un sourire si pur qu'il sentit son cœur faire un raté, et Théodore perdre l'équilibre à côté de lui.

Le rouquin se racla la gorge pour dissimuler sa gêne.

— Oui, bon, bref, tu ferais bien d'aller dormir, maintenant, il est déjà tard.

— C'est vrai. Merci de m'avoir écouté, tous les deux, » murmura Charles. « Passez une bonne nuit. »

Il se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns tout en s'étirant, et leur fit un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir, pour rejoindre la chambre numéro quatre où se trouvait son lit.

* * *

— Valentin ! » pesta Jeremiah à voix basse. « Rends-le-moi tout de suite !

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » assura Valentin d'une voix plate, assis sur son lit, lisant un livre « emprunté » à la bibliothèque d'un air suffisant à la lueur d'une bougie.

— Arrête de mentir, je t'ai vu fouiller dans mon tiroir.

— Comme si je m'abaisserais à faire une chose pareille, » se défendit le petit aristocrate.

Valentin avait grandi dans une famille très privilégiée, et n'avait intégré l'établissement que cette année, si bien qu'il avait encore toute l'attitude hautaine et je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul acquise pendant son enfance. Jeremiah ne lui en voudrait pas autant s'il n'était pas également un kleptomane chronique et un menteur invétéré.

— S'il-te-plaît, rend-le-moi, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… » gémit-il, et ces mots semblèrent attirer l'attention du coupable.

— Pas le temps ? Il doit être bientôt minuit, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à faire en pleine nuit ?

— Rien ! » mentit vite Jeremiah.

A la lumière de sa bougie, Valentin haussa un sourcil railleur.

— On ne me la fait pas, à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Jeremiah soupira. Puis il eut une idée, et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Valentin avec une intensité hypnotique.

— Si tu me le rends, je te montre.

— Vendu ! » sourit Valentin.

De toute façon, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Il posa son livre et glissa sa main sous son oreiller pour en sortir une grosse chaussette de laine. Il la retourna et un petit médaillon en forme de cœur en tomba. Jeremiah se précipita dessus et serra le bijou contre sa poitrine. C'était le seul vrai souvenir qu'il avait eu le droit d'apporter en arrivant à l'institut, ce pendentif qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il le glissa dans sa poche, déterminé à ne plus laisser son camarade de chambre lui dérober un objet aussi précieux.

Valentin, loin de ces états d'âme, sortit du lit.

— Bon, alors, ce secret ? Tu me montres ?

— Oui, oui… » grommela Jeremiah.

Il fit signe à Valentin de le suivre et sortit discrètement de la chambre numéro un, emportant sa chandelle pour éclairer son chemin.

A peine furent-ils partis que l'un de leurs deux autres camarades, qu'ils croyaient endormis, se redressa sur son lit.

Michaël était le petit dernier de l'institut, fraîchement débarqué de sa campagne, doté d'une curiosité insatiable et d'une forte tendance insomniaque. Aussi refusait-il que ses camarades partent s'amuser sans lui. Il se glissa hors du lit et pensa une seconde à réveiller Wallace, le quatrième locataire de leur petite cellule. Cependant, ce dernier dormait à poings fermés, et du peu qu'il avait appris de lui, n'était pas du genre à partir à l'aventure.

À son tour, il sortit de la chambre et s'avança dans le couloir, cherchant à l'aveuglette où ses amis avaient bien pu aller.

* * *

— Ne fais pas de bruit ! » parvint à gronder Jeremiah d'une voix si basse qu'elle se mêlait au bruit du vent qui raclait le toit.

Valentin se contenta de hocher la tête, se faufilant derrière lui sur la pointe des pieds sans trop faire craquer le parquet.

Ils se rapprochaient lentement de la porte de la salle d'étude qui était entrouverte. Une lueur vacillante s'en dégageait, indiquant qu'une bougie y était encore allumée. Plus ils approchaient, plus Jeremiah semblait impatient, fébrile, comme un félin sur le point d'attraper sa proie.

Il fit signe à Valentin de ralentir, puis s'agenouilla de façon à ne faire dépasser que son œil par la porte entrouverte. Sans comprendre, Valentin l'imita, se penchant au-dessus de lui pour espionner à son tour qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Il faillit pousser un hoquet de surprise.

Lou, un des garçons les plus âgés, était assis sur une chaise vers le fond de la pièce. Sa silhouette large et musclée encadrait le corps svelte d'Hugues, un de leurs camarades plus jeunes, assis à califourchon sur ses jambes, sa bouche scellée à la sienne et ses mains graciles dansant un tango enthousiaste dans ses cheveux cendrés. L'autre n'était pas en reste, ses doigts épais perdus dans la coupe au bol d'un noir de jais.

Valentin se couvrit la bouche d'une main, stupéfait. Jeremiah, lui, avait le visage fendu d'un immense sourire.

— Ils sont pas adorables ? J'ai vu tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, » se vanta-t-il silencieusement.

— Mais on n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! » chuchota Valentin.

— Techniquement, tant qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, » contra Jeremiah narquoisement.

Pour être honnête, avec la façon qu'avait Hugues de soupirer entre deux baisers, la limite entre romantique et sexuelle était déjà bien floue. Mais qui était Valentin pour chipoter ?

— Ils font ça souvent ?

— Presque tous les soirs, » sourit Jeremiah.

— … Est-ce que _tu _fais ça souvent ?

Jeremiah rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

— J'ai le droit, c'est moi qui aie convaincu Hugues de se déclarer. Oh, regarde !

Les deux amoureux venaient de s'écarter légèrement et reprenaient leur souffle, les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire niais traversant leurs visages.

— Tu m'as manqué, » susurra Lou.

— Et toi donc, c'est horrible de ne pas pouvoir faire ça de la journée…

— Un jour, soit patient.

— Dans deux ans, » fit Hugues en se mordant la lèvre.

— Oui…

— De quoi ils parlent ? » murmura Valentin.

— Lou a promis d'emmener Hugues avec lui lorsqu'il quittera l'institut, » expliqua Jeremiah, comme s'il parlait d'idées de vacances, et pas d'abandonner un établissement extrêmement sérieux et respecté dans toute la région.

— Mais oui, bien sûr… » soupira Valentin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peut-être qu'il ferait bien d'écrire à ses parents que ses camarades étaient tous complètements loufoques et qu'ils devaient le sortir de là en vitesse…

Les ardeurs des deux amoureux semblaient s'être calmées, et ils se contentaient de rester là, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Valentin ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Jeremiah aimait autant regarder ça tous les soirs. Puis Lou murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hugues qui hocha la tête, aussi vif et enthousiaste qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il descendit de ses genoux et sortit de sa poche une petite boule de cristal qu'il tint du bout des doigts dans la faible lumière.

— Je fais qui, ce soir ? » demanda-t-il à son amant.

— Hmmm… Pourquoi pas Dylan ?

— Entendu !

Il se concentra sur le cristal qui, Valentin aurait pu le jurer, commença à émettre une faible lumière qui se reflétait dans le regard ambré du petit voyant. Il ne savait pas ce que Hugues pouvait y voir, ni s'il pouvait y voir quoique ce soit, mais son camarade souriait d'un air satisfait.

— En ce moment, il est en train d'arranger son futur départ, après son anniversaire. Il reçoit beaucoup de courrier de son village, je pense qu'il a déjà tout prévu. Qu'il est responsable !

— Pas très étonnant, il était facile, celui-là, » dit doucement Lou.

Un brusque roulement de tonnerre tout proche fit sursauter Hugues et son amant s'empressa de lui frotter les épaules pour le rassurer.

Pourtant, Hugues ne lâchait pas sa boule de cristal du regard, les yeux écarquillés comme si c'était sur lui que la foudre était tombée. Lou se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal, et s'empara de la boule de cristal qu'il cacha à nouveau dans la poche d'Hugues tout en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda-t-il tandis que le plus jeune reprenait ses esprits.

— Un désastre, » répondit-il à mi-voix. « Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais quelque chose d'horrible va se produire !

— Est-ce que tu as une idée de quoi ?

— C'est… Des traîtres. Il y a des traîtres dans l'institut… » expliqua-t-il sans comprendre vraiment lui-même le sens de ses propres paroles.

Lou le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

— Aller, calme-toi… Tu as peut-être mal vu… Et puis qu'est-ce que des traîtres feraient ici ? Des traîtres à quoi ? Des athées ? On est beaucoup à être ici juste à cause de nos parents.

Hugues avait envie de protester, de dire qu'il se trompait rarement, mais s'il ignorait lui-même ce qui se tramait exactement, il semblait ridicule de paniquer.

— Oui, tu as raison… J'ai juste eu peur…

Alors Lou le serra dans ses bras forts, rassurant. Peu importe ce qui se produirait, il serait là pour le protéger.

Et peut-être qu'en passant il mettrait une torgnole au voyeur qu'il entendait fanboyer de l'autre côté de la porte, s'il arrivait à le démasquer…

* * *

Bientôt, toutes les bougies furent éteintes dans l'institut, et tous les garçons dormirent plus ou moins bien, au gré des coups de tonnerre.

Tous sauf six, mais pouvait-on vraiment les appeler des garçons ? Ils s'étaient levés dans le silence le plus total, couverts par la nuit et les éléments, si discrets que, même s'ils s'étaient réveillés, leurs camarades n'auraient pas remarqué leur absence. Et enfin, ils s'étaient glissés, comme pour se moquer, dans la salle de prière, murmurant des paroles de joie et d'impatience débauchée.

— Enfin, enfin, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous y sommes enfin ! » jubilait l'un d'eux.

— Neph, ne fais pas trop de bruit, » le prévint un de ses compères, alangui sur un banc comme à un banquet romain. « Les humains ne dorment que d'un œil par ce temps.

— Tu crois que ça me préoccupe ? » rétorqua Neph. « D'ici une semaine, ils n'auront plus envie de dormir du tout !

— Irdu a raison, met-la en veilleuse, Neph, » gronda un troisième.

Neph se soumit aussitôt devant son supérieur. Mara n'était pas du genre à plaisanter. Jouer, taquiner, torturer, oui, mais pas plaisanter. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était le second de leur chef. Qui fut d'ailleurs le dernier à se manifester, son visage fendu d'un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour l'humain qu'il prétendait être.

— Lilu, » le salua Mara. « On attend tes ordres.

— Parle pour toi… » grommela le dernier, assis jambes écartées contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Lilu ne se laissa pas impressionner par son ton impertinent. Il se tourna vers lui sans se départir de son sourire.

— Bonsoir, Bawa. Tu n'es pas content? Encore en proie à tes sautes d'humeur, je vois ?

— Je t'en foutrais des sautes d'humeur, » grogna Bawa sans oser protester davantage. On ne défiait pas ouvertement ses supérieurs lorsque l'on n'était qu'un bleu.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins, » plaisanta Lilu. « Les amis, j'aimerais vous présenter un invité surprise.

— T'en a déjà choppé un ? » s'étonna Mara.

— Non, non, » rigola Lilu. « C'était une surprise pour moi aussi. »

Il recula vers la porte et l'ouvrit, faisant signe à quelqu'un d'entrer. Le nouvel arrivant s'avança timidement, l'air un peu hébété. Les autres n'étaient pas en reste.

— Un cambion ? Ici ? » s'étonna Irdu en se relevant de son banc.

— Eh oui ! Quelle chance, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Lilu.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Est-ce qu'il sait ce que l'on compte faire ?

— Lilu m'a expliqué, » dit le cambion d'une voix morne. « Vous allez vous emparer de tous les garçons de l'institut en leur volant leur virginité, l'un après l'autre. Je veux en être.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, moi aussi, je suis un incube.

— Un cambion, le mioche, » le corrigea Mara.

— D'accord, à moitié incube. Pour l'instant, cette part de moi ne se réveille que de temps en temps, la nuit, et je ne m'en souviens jamais pendant la journée, » soupira-t-il. « C'est le cas, là, tout de suite. Mais peut-être qu'en vous aidant, je pourrais enfin me sentir entier.

— Il est mignon, alors je lui ai dit que plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » trancha Lilu. « Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je me suis dit qu'on rendrait cette opération un peu plus excitante en débattant ensemble de nos cibles, chaque nuit. Les ordres, ça va bien cinq minutes, pas vrai Bawa ? » railla-t-il l'incube rebelle.

— Donc on va choisir au vote ? » s'enthousiasma Neph. « Je vote pour commencer par les plus petits !

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Ils sont plus faciles à attirer, et ça rend les humains complètement fous de voir les plus jeunes en danger, ça va mettre une pagaille magnifique.

— Moi, tu vois, je pense qu'on devrait commencer par les plus âgés, » contra Irdu. « Les plus petits seront complètement perdus, sans chef, donc si on tape dans ceux qui ont le plus d'expérience, ce sera plus facile de les mener comme un petit troupeau de moutons !

— Bien, bien, des arguments valides de chaque côté, » approuva Lilu. « Bawa, qu'en penses-tu ?

Bawa resta silencieux quelques instants avant de soupirer.

— Ce n'est pas l'âge qui est important, il faut viser les plus malins et les plus influents, ceux qui risquent d'essayer de nous arrêter. Le responsable général, bien sûr, mais certains parmi les plus jeunes sont de sacrés fouineurs. Ce ne sera pas facile.

— Bien, tu vois, quand tu veux, que tu peux participer de façon constructive ! » le taquina Lilu.

Bawa se rembrunit et croisa les bras.

— Bon, autre chose ? Personne ? Bien, alors j'espère que vous avez un nom en tête. Je vous laisse encore quelques instants, puis on votera pour notre première… cible, » dit-il se léchant presque les lèvres d'anticipation. « Maintenant… Que le jeu commence… »

* * *

_J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de voter dans les reviews, vous avez jusqu'au 4 mars! Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt!_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Coucou, tout le monde!_

_Ca fait un moment, pas vrai? Désolée, j'ai découvert qu'en fait c'est vraiment pas de la tarte d'écrire du cul et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir le chapitre, mais ça y est, c'est fait!_

_Vous remarquerez que j'ai fait un peu de déstructuration dans la deuxième moitié parce que ça me plaisait mais j'ai peur que ça rende la lecture trop difficile. Si le texte manque de clarté, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Toute critique constructive est très appréciée!_

_Et, au cas où ce n'était pas assez clair dans le premier chapitre, il va commencer à y avoir du bon yaoi bien explicite et du dub-con alors dernière chance pour arrêter si ce n'est pas votre truc! J'estime que vous êtes assez prévenus._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Valentin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court. Ce n'était pas la première fois cette nuit-là. Avec l'orage, ce n'était pas une grande surprise qu'il se réveille, épuisé et dépité, entre deux moments de somnolence.

La surprise, ce fut surtout le poids qui lui était tombé sur la poitrine et le maintenait immobile sur son matelas. Une personne dont il devinait à peine la silhouette lui donnait l'impression d'être assise sur lui, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Deux yeux d'argent le fixaient, luisant dans le noir. C'était si étrange qu'il oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

— Pas un bruit, » ordonna à mi-voix la personne que son cerveau confus n'osa pas reconnaître.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce que signifiait cette mascarade, mais les lèvres de l'intrus plongèrent sur lui et turent ses mots. Une langue s'enroula autour de la sienne, comme un serpent cherchant à dominer un congénère, et il perçut le goût surprenant de la salive de son agresseur. Valentin poussa un seul gémissement de protestation avant de sentir quelque chose le quitter. Il ne savait pas quoi, exactement. Il se sentait soudain calme, bien que la confusion et la crainte soient encore nichées dans les palpitations de sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'enfin le baiser forcé prit fin, Valentin fixa l'intrus d'un air hébété, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il mit d'abord ça sur le compte de l'indignation, ou de la surprise. Mais lorsque l'autre soupira d'un air ronchon, se leva et le souleva dans ses bras presque dans un même mouvement, son corps refusa de se débattre ou d'appeler à l'aide, et quelque chose d'insidieux à l'arrière de sa conscience trouvait cela tout à fait normal. Comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Son lit, ses camarades puis sa chambre s'éloignèrent rapidement avec chaque pas que faisait le kidnappeur en direction de la salle de prière, d'où se dégageait la lueur des chandelles. Avant même d'en franchir le seuil, il entendit des conversations et des exclamations ravies saluant l'arrivée de celui qui le portait. Il ferma les yeux, effrayé, au moment où la lumière vacillante l'enveloppa.

Les incubes en rirent, tandis que Bawa déposait sa proie entre les bancs, au milieu de la pièce.

— Bon travail, » le félicita Lilu en fermant la porte de la salle.

Pas à clef, bien sûr, presque aucune porte ne fermait à clef dans le bâtiment, mais avec un petit sortilège, aucun bruit ne passerait la barrière de cette pièce.

Valentin osa enfin rouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à demi à retrouver son lit. Mais non, il était assis par terre, dans la salle de prière. Et autour de lui se trouvaient d'autres garçons de l'institut. Même s'il les reconnaissait, ils semblaient différents, et il crut rêver. Ils étaient tous presque nus, ne portant pour la plupart qu'un bas de sous-vêtement. Et surtout, il leur voyait des cornes, des queues fourchues, des yeux brillants et des crocs, comme dans les livres de démonologie de son oncle un peu sénile.

— C'est une plaisanterie, » se força-t-il à dire, tâchant de ne sembler nullement impressionné.

Efforts visiblement vains, compte tenu des rires railleurs, presque attendris, qui les saluèrent. Valentin se mordit la langue et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. La douleur lente lui assura qu'il était bien réveillé. Les démons s'approchèrent de lui, affamés et ravis, se félicitant de leur première prise. Valentin essaya de se lever pour fuir, mais son corps resta immobile, et n'eut même pas la décence de se recroqueviller dans un semblant d'instinct de survie. Dans un ultime réflexe dicté par son éducation, il effectua un geste de purification en priant pour être sauvé.

— Adorable, » commenta Irdu en s'accroupissant derrière lui.

Il posa ses mains fines aux jointures saillantes sur les épaules du garçon et pressa ses pouces dans sa nuque pour le détendre. Valentin n'osa pas bouger un muscle, imaginant les ongles de ce qui avait le visage de son camarade s'allonger comme des griffes et lui trancher la gorge. Irdu gloussa, et glissa ses mains dans le col de la chemise de nuit du plus jeune pour continuer son massage.

— Prems ! » annonça Neph, surexcité, en prenant son élan.

— Pas si vite ! » Lilu le retint par le col comme on retient un jeune chien devant un invité. Neph poussa un gémissement de frustration, Irdu et Mara rirent de concert. « La politesse, on sert les invités d'abord. »

Il fit signe au plus jeune, le cambion, de s'approcher. Le demi-incube s'avança en se mordant la lèvre et en tordant dans ses mains le bout de sa queue fourchue. Valentin, hébété, le regarda s'approcher doucement jusqu'à se placer debout entre ses jambes, et par réflexe il se pencha en arrière, contre les mains d'Irdu qui ronronnait dans son oreille.

— Tout va bien, princesse, tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Les mots sirupeux n'auraient pas dû le rassurer, mais leur son fut comme un baume magique sur les muscles tendus de crainte de Valentin qu'Irdu continuait de dénouer inlassablement. Le jeune humain, sans le vouloir, poussa un long soupir à peine tremblant et ferma les yeux.

Lilu se tenait à côté du cambion qui ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur l'humain qu'on lui offrait. Il dégageait quelque chose de divin qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Comme une odeur si les odeurs avaient une texture, comme un goût si les goûts avaient une température. Une sensation qui lui donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des années, et qui, jusqu'à maintenant, le hantait souvent la nuit, au moindre frémissement de ses camarades de chambre.

— Tu sens son énergie ? » susurra Lilu. « Tu n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, les vierges c'est ce qu'il y a de plus nourrissant. Ça va te requinquer, et à force ta partie humaine s'endormira complètement.

— Je… » Le cambion hésita. « Comment je suis censé…

— Oh, tu sauras quand ce sera le moment, » assura Neph. « Suis ton instinct. »

Le cambion hocha la tête et s'agenouilla devant Valentin qui ouvrit les yeux à demi pour le dévisager. Irdu semblait très satisfait de lui-même. Le jeune homme avait fondu entre ses doigts. Il jeta un regard en coin au cambion avec un sourire.

— Prêt ?

Ses mains s'emparèrent de la chemise de nuit de Valentin et la déchirèrent comme une feuille de papier. L'humain ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais ne bougea pas un muscle lorsque l'incube le débarrassa des lambeaux de ses vêtements sous les sifflements appréciateurs des autres.

Pour la première fois, le cambion put observer tout son saoul le corps nu d'un autre jeune homme, et sa faim décupla. Ses mains caressèrent la peau douce et frissonnante, la chair légèrement potelée, les fins poils bruns sur ses bras et son ventre. Valentin se laissait faire, comme hypnotisé. Sa bouche entrouverte ressemblait à une invitation, et le cambion y plongea avec joie.

Ce fut comme goûter le plaisir de l'humain. Le cambion sentit dans leur baiser chaque point sensible et chaque désir de sa proie. La sensation l'étourdit en même temps qu'elle enivra Valentin.

— Bien ! » le félicita Lilu.

Les mains du cambion s'activèrent à nouveau pour donner à l'humain tout ce que son corps réclamait. Valentin hoqueta bruyamment lorsque qu'une main se referma sur ses bourses et se mit à les masser doucement avant de commencer de lents va-et-vient le long de sa verge dressée. Irdu rit de l'affolement de l'humain toujours blotti contre lui et commença et lui mordiller la nuque, rien que pour sentir de plus près ce pouls qui accélérait.

Lilu appréciait le spectacle lorsque Mara s'approcha discrètement et murmura pour ne pas déranger les autres.

— Je vais aller en chercher un autre.

— Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

— Ça fait très longtemps que nous nous retenons, je ne pense pas qu'un humain survivra si on s'y met tous. Ayons un peu de pitié, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Lilu pouffa.

— Tu as une idée de qui tu vas prendre ?

— Un joli cœur de ma cellule. Je l'ai repéré il y a un moment.

— Ooh, ramène-le vite. Et ne te fais pas repérer !

— Pas de risque ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie !

Lilu le regarda partir en souriant. Il était peut-être le chef de l'expédition, mais il avait du respect pour Mara qui était son aîné d'un siècle ou deux. Ce dernier avait tendance à être très sérieux, trop pour qu'on lui laisse les rênes. Pourtant, Lilu qui le connaissait bien savait qu'il avait toute la fantaisie d'un équipier de valeur. C'est juste qu'il le montrait différemment. Il reporta son attention sur Junior.

Le cambion s'enhardissait, allant et venant de plus en plus vite, se régalant des halètements du plus jeune. Il sentait le membre pulser sous ses doigts, sentait arriver la jouissance comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne, alors que son propre membre était encore à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement. Puis, au moment précis où elle allait frapper, Irdu lui prit la main et l'écarta de son œuvre.

— Non ! Encore, encore ! » supplia Valentin dans un cri larmoyant.

— J'y étais presque ! » protesta également le cambion, presque aussi frustré.

Irdu gloussa et les consola tous les deux. Les autres incubes observaient avec des sourires impatients. Neph s'était assis sur un banc et se touchait lentement.

— Je sais, je sais, mais crois-moi, il ne faut pas se presser avec le premier orgasme. Et surtout, tu as besoin de t'imposer un peu plus. Je vais t'aider.

Ses mains glissèrent le long des flancs de Valentin, tirant des gémissements désespérés du garçon. Il descendit ainsi jusque sous ses cuisses, qu'il releva et écarta fermement. Valentin poussa un cri et gigota dans la prise d'Irdu, mais l'incube tint bon et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. L'humain se calma peu à peu.

— Voilà, » souffla-t-il. « Ça sera facile, c'est une vraie petite princesse, celui-là…

— Il a peur…

— Tous les humains ont peur, il n'aura plus peur quand on aura fini.

Le cambion dut réprimer un sourire. Sa proie était à croquer comme ça, complètement vulnérable, le regard confus, craintif, et surtout débordant de luxure. Il était bien content que sa partie humaine soit endormie pour le moment, il savait que sinon, ses remords lui gâcheraient son plaisir.

Il sortit sa propre érection, sachant d'instinct ce qui libérerait l'énergie nourricière qu'il devait apprendre à récolter, mais hésita. C'était le plus simple, oui, mais il risquait de blesser Valentin. Il devait prendre son temps, c'était ce que les incubes, ses professeurs maintenant, en quelque sorte, lui avaient dit. Il inséra un doigt, puis deux, dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui lâcha un gémissement et se remit à gigoter. Mais cette fois, Irdu ne fit rien pour le calmer.

Le cambion fit une légère grimace en sentant l'inconfort de sa proie. Valentin était très étroit et tendu, ses doigts ripaient mal sur ses parois. Il sentit un petit coup sur son épaule, leva la tête et se cogna contre une bouteille d'huile que lui tendait Bawa.

Les incubes pouffèrent, mais le cambion accepta l'aide. Il retira ses doigts, les enduisit d'huile, puis les inséra à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'humain qui sembla aussitôt plus réceptif. Il étira doucement la chair, l'explora méthodiquement à la recherche du point de plaisir qu'il devinait au bout de ses doigts. La respiration de Valentin devint saccadée, entrecoupée de gémissements dépourvus de conscience. Lorsqu'il rejeta la tête en arrière, bouche bée, le cambion sut qu'il avait trouvé. Il embrassa à nouveau l'humain, et les effluves de plaisir tombèrent sur son palais comme une mise en bouche. Il continua de masser cette zone tout en étirant de plus en plus l'entrée qui se détendait. À nouveau, Irdu l'arrêta avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, et l'humain cria de frustration.

Mais ce ne fut que pour rester sans voix lorsque le cambion s'enfonça enfin en lui. Sans doute grâce à la magie de ces démons, il ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur, juste une puissante sensation de plein, et de plaisir, ainsi qu'un désir qu'il ne se connaissait pas, celui de recevoir encore et toujours plus de ces sensations délicieuses. L'ombre de sa réserve était encore là, mais trop loin au fond de son cerveau saturé d'hormones, maintenue à l'écart par les doux murmures de l'incube qui l'étreignait. Toutes ses pensées, ses doutes et ses questions s'étaient tues, ne restait que l'ici et maintenant presque animal qu'il était en train de vivre.

Le cambion commença ses va-et-vient, un peu maladroitement d'abord. Irdu dut lui montrer où mettre ses mains et lui apprendre à viser avec son bassin. Il avait du mal à se concentrer avec la chaleur et la pression autour de son membre, et sa propre énergie sexuelle qu'il pouvait sentir monter en lui, là où il ne pourrait jamais s'en nourrir. Mais il prit bientôt de l'assurance et reprit son travail au creux des reins de son camarade.

Valentin avait fermé les yeux et gémissait un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Il avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose de chaud durcir dans son bas-ventre, comme une de ces boules de verre qu'il avait un jour vu à la soufflerie du port. Chaque coup contre ce petit point faisait gonfler, et gonfler la boule qui devenait en même temps plus dure, plus fine et plus cassante. Il suppliait presque, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement, effrayé par la pression qu'il sentait grandir et par l'idée que l'incube interrompe une nouvelle fois son plaisir.

Et soudain, la boule éclata, faisant voler les bouts de verre d'un bout à l'autre de son corps, et avec chacun d'eux la jouissance qu'il n'avait jamais été capable d'imaginer jusqu'à maintenant. Valentin cria, le dos arqué, les poings serrés dans l'étreinte d'Irdu, des larmes débordant de ses yeux.

Le cambion fondit sur sa bouche comme un rapace sur sa proie, et aspira. Oh, pas l'air, même s'il coupa d'abord maladroitement le souffle au plus jeune. L'énergie de l'orgasme irradiait, inondant ses sens et le cambion s'en abreuva goulûment. Il se nourrissait pour la première fois en dix-huit ans d'existence d'une énergie que chaque atome de son être accueillait à bras ouverts. C'était comme boire la lumière du soleil.

Ses hanches continuaient de bouger instinctivement, prolongeant le plaisir de l'humain et entraînant le cambion vers sa propre extase sans même qu'il y prête attention. Mais Irdu veillait au grain, et lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, le demi-incube rassasié se déversa dans l'intimité de sa proie en tremblant sous l'orgasme, il lui releva rapidement la tête et engloutit à son tour l'énergie qui s'échappait par vague.

Le cambion entendit des applaudissements, mais pour un moment le monde fut trop intense pour qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait. Il revint à lui avec un léger vertige, et vit le visage de Valentin qui semblait à moitié conscient, et juste au-dessus, celui d'Irdu, radieux.

— Très belle performance, mon grand, » sourit ce dernier.

— Bienvenue chez les incubes, Junior ! » s'écria Lilu en rigolant.

— Deums, les gars ! » supplia Neph qui n'en pouvait plus et se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de Bawa.

— Laisse-le au moins se relever, couillon !

Le cambion pouffa un peu, se retira de Valentin et se releva en vacillant. Neph et Bawa se mirent aussitôt à se bagarrer pour prendre sa place pendant qu'Irdu, dans l'indifférence générale, berçait le jeune humain tout en frottant son membre dur contre le sien pour le ranimer un peu.

— Tiens, j'y pense, » fit Lilu. « On n'arrête pas de t'appeler Cambion, mais ce serait bien que t'ais un vrai nom.

— Mais j'ai un nom !

— T'as un nom d'humain, tout le monde va se moquer de toi si tu rentres au pays en te faisant appeler comme ça, » assura l'incube en réfléchissant. Il était bien joli ce cambion, surtout avec la lumière des chandelles qui baignait sa peau et ses cheveux dorés. « Tu t'appelleras Nur, ça te va bien, » décida-t-il.

— Nur, » répéta le cambion. Un nom qui voulait dire "lumière". Il ne savait pas trop comment il savait ça, sûrement une réminiscence de ses origines démoniaques, mais le prénom lui plaisait, en tout cas plus que son prénom humain. « J'aime bien. Merci, Lilu.

— Pas de quoi. Bon, si tu permets, moi aussi j'ai la dalle.

Nur s'attendait à ce qu'il aille prendre son tour avec Valentin, et fut surpris de le voir se tourner vers Mara qui était assis sur un banc, un autre garçon entre les jambes. Il ne l'avait pas vu partir et revenir avec la nouvelle proie. Il s'étonna de la silhouette beaucoup plus robuste que celle du petit aristocrate, que celles des incubes aussi d'ailleurs. C'était l'un des plus âgés. Que Mara ait réussi à l'ensorceler et à l'amener l'impressionnait.

Il s'étonna aussi de voir l'humain sucer le membre de Mara sans beaucoup plus de contraintes que la main de ce dernier dans ses cheveux. Valentin était loin d'être aussi coopératif, même si les murmures d'Irdu l'avaient beaucoup apaisé. Lilu pouffa en voyant sa tête.

— Tous les humains ne réagissent pas de la même façon. Valentin est un petit prince gâté qui a besoin de recevoir toute l'attention possible. Ce joli cœur, en revanche, » dit-il en montrant du doigt le jeune homme que Mara faisait doucement reculer pour lui permettre de se tourner vers eux, « c'est clairement un altruiste qui aime donner du plaisir plus qu'en recevoir. »

Nur reconnut avec surprise le visage confus et morose de Lou, un filet de salive aux lèvres. Lilu vint s'agenouiller devant lui tandis que Mara lui relevait l'arrière-train et commençait à le préparer.

— Eh bien, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, joli cœur ? » fit Lilu, taquin.

— Je… Je voulais… » bredouilla Lou avant de gémir à cause de la sensation que Mara lui infligeait.

Lilu rigola et posa une main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser brièvement.

— Oh, chut, chut, voilà, je sais maintenant. Tu voulais vivre ta première fois avec ton amant, n'est-ce pas ?

— O-oui.

Nur haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Lou avait-il un amant ? Qui était-ce ?

— C'est adorable, » poursuivit Lilu, toujours avec son petit sourire amusé. « Désolé de t'enlever ça. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est une bonne chose.

— Ah bon ? » demanda Lou, l'air encore plus confus.

— Mais oui, » souffla Lilu en se penchant sur son oreille. « Tu vas voir comment donner un maximum de plaisir à quelqu'un, et tu pourras faire de sa première fois le meilleur moment de sa vie.

— Oh !

Lou ouvrit de grands yeux. Il hésita encore quelques instants, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— Ils ont la volonté fragile quand même, » commenta Mara.

— On est dans un pensionnat religieux, » répondit Lilu en haussant les épaules. Il présenta son membre à Lou qui ouvrit docilement la bouche. « Pour la majorité d'entre eux, ils n'ont déjà aucune envie d'être là, et en plus, nous, on leur offre quelque chose que l'autorité leur a interdit. Ils se laisseraient envoûter pour moins que ça. Il n'y a pas meilleur terrain de chasse. Sauf la prison, peut-être.

— C'est presque pareil, » rigola Mara.

Il appuya une dernière fois sur la prostate de Lou, puis il remplaça ses doigts par son membre, lentement et méthodiquement. Lou poussa un gémissement grave, tandis que les deux incubes lui murmuraient des paroles flatteuses, des encouragements, des instructions et des conseils.

Nur les regarda, assis sur le côté, fasciné. Lou faisait de son mieux pour les satisfaire. Etait-ce à cela qu'il ressemblait lorsqu'il avait pris la virginité de Valentin ? Non, il avait eu bien plus de contrôle que lui. Tout de même, il sentait son excitation grandir à nouveau.

— Re-bonjour, Nur ! » fit Irdu en venant s'asseoir près de lui. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Nur le regarda puis tourna la tête pour voir que Valentin était empalé sur la verge d'un Neph aux anges pendant que Bawa frottait ensemble leurs sexes dressés. Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord.

— Bizarre, » répondit Nur. « Mais bien. C'est tellement nouveau, mais c'est aussi _moi_, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Irdu lui sourit avec compréhension. Nur le sentit passer un bras derrière son dos et caresser son flanc du bout des doigts.

— On s'amuse un peu en attendant qu'ils nous laissent de la place ?

— Vous faites ça aussi entre vous ?

— Sans les envoûtements, mais oui.

Nur hésita, mais les soupirs et les gémissements qui l'encerclaient, les corps qui se mouvaient, l'odeur de la sueur et des fluides réveillaient déjà ses appétits. Il se glissa sur les genoux d'Irdu.

— Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Hugues avait très mal dormi, cette nuit-là. Une sensation d'urgence dans sa poitrine le gardait aux portes du sommeil et remplissait sa tête de cauchemars à demi crédibles, sans compter la cacophonie de la tempête à l'extérieur et ses camarades qui se retournaient, le sommeil aussi difficile que le sien. Il entendit donc très nettement les bruits de pas maladroits devant la porte de sa cellule, aux petites heures du matin. Il crut d'abord que c'était tout simplement un chargé de cuisine mal réveillé, et resta donc résolument immobile, jusqu'à ce que les gonds de la porte se mettent à grincer.

Comme les trois autres garçons de la chambre numéro deux, il ouvrit un œil et se redressa à demi pour voir qui venait les réveiller comme ça. Il crut qu'il rêvait encore.

C'était Lou, mais un Lou qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Il était entièrement nu, le corps luisant et marqué. Il semblait épuisé. Il ne titubait pas en approchant, mais ses genoux tremblaient et ses pas n'étaient pas droits. Une odeur étrange, capiteuse et presque plaisante s'il y faisait vraiment attention, se dégageait de lui. Hugues rougit furieusement – au-dessus de son bas-ventre se trouvait une marque différente, un genre de tatouage qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses hanches comme une ceinture à l'encre noire. Elle ne semblait rien représenter, faite d'un ensemble de motifs complexes. Hugues releva les yeux, tâchant d'ignorer l'érection très visible de son amant. Le visage de Lou était le même sous la fatigue et les cheveux cendrés en pagaille. De petits yeux bienveillants au milieu d'une expression sereine et douce.

Et soudain le reste du monde reprit vie autour d'Hugues. Il entendit les autres garçons crier des questions, appeler les plus âgés, il entendit quelqu'un hurler au fond du couloir, des gens courir, plus de questions… Lou ne semblait rien remarquer, son regard plein d'amour fixé sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » souffla Hugues.

— On n'est plus obligés d'attendre, » répondit Lou en souriant.

Il lui tendit la main. Hugues ne comprit pas et la prit par réflexe. Il fut aussitôt attiré dans les bras du jeune homme qu'il aimait, et une petite bouche familière se posa sur la sienne. Le parfum l'embauma. Il faillit s'abandonner, là, au milieu de tous les autres. Mais il entendait les cris, et il sentait la grande main de Lou lui palper l'arrière-train, et il voyait ses aînés débouler dans la chambre, alors il se recula et se dégagea de sa prise.

Lou le regarda comme s'il venait de le gifler. Hugues sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Puis le plus âgé s'affaissa avec un petit grognement de douleur et Hugues sursauta. Il reconnut le visage fermé de Jean, qui venait de donner un coup de pied dans les tibias de son camarade et le retenait à présent par les poignets ramenés derrière son dos.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Hugues hocha la tête, trop stupéfait pour parler. Il regarda Jean traîner Lou hors de la chambre, et Lou qui se laissait faire, tête basse. Les autres garçons qui avaient débarqué ouvrirent le passage d'un air interdit.

— Chef, il y en avait un autre ! » cria Jean dans le couloir.

— Un autre ? » fit Hugues.

— Charles a retrouvé Valentin dans la salle de prière, dans le même état, » l'informa Pierre, vibrant d'angoisse. « Et Valentin lui a sauté dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait plantés là ? » s'écria Antoine en sautant du lit.

Tout le monde dut bien lui donner raison et ils se rendirent dans le couloir, où Dylan et Jean retenaient Lou et Valentin d'une main ferme, pendant que Laurent réfléchissait. Mais la question fut vite tranchée, et les deux exhibitionnistes furent enfermés dans le parloir, la seule pièce de tout l'institut qui pouvait être fermée à clef, même si les garçons pouvaient encore les voir et les entendre à travers la meurtrière.

Alexandre se porta volontaire et ramena de l'eau bénite de la salle de prière. Laurent se chargea d'entrer dans le parloir pour en asperger les garçons qui semblaient, de toute évidence, possédés, mais il ressortit aussi sec. L'eau n'avait eu aucun effet.

— On ne va pas y arriver seuls, il nous faut un exorciste, » décida le responsable de l'institut.

— T'es marrant, toi ! Où est-ce qu'on va trouver ça ? » s'exclama Théodore.

— À l'église du village de la vallée, ils sauront où.

— Mais on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le village, » objecta Wallace.

Laurent força un sourire.

— On a des pigeons voyageurs en cas d'urgence, » dit-il au plus jeune. « Je n'ai qu'à écrire au prêtre, et d'ici une semaine ou deux, on aura un exorciste pour nous aider à sauver Lou et Valentin.

— Et s'il y avait d'autres victimes ?

Cette voix tremblante était celle d'Hugues qui serrait dans sa main sa boule de cristal. Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les plus jeunes, mais personne n'éleva la voix.

— Tu penses qu'il va y avoir d'autres victimes, Hugues ? » demanda Laurent en fronçant les sourcils.

Le petit voyant hocha la tête tristement.

— Hier soir, avec… Enfin, j'ai eu une vision, et je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que ça voulait dire, mais je crois que je sais maintenant.

— Eh bien, explique-toi si tu crois que tu sais mieux que nous ! » s'écria Dylan, moins patient que ses cadets.

— Si Lou et Valentin sont possédés, c'est par des démons, pas vrai ?

Laurent hocha la tête, ignorant les chuchotis de ses camarades qui se faisaient plus bruyants.

— Eh bien, ce que j'ai vu, c'est que ces démons n'ont pas seulement possédé Lou et Valentin, ils sont cachés parmi nous, sous des traits humains. Certains d'entre nous sont des traîtres, voilà.

Cette fois, la rumeur prit un tel volume que Laurent fut obligé de frapper dans ses mains pour faire taire ses camarades.

— Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis ?

— Absolument certain, je n'ai jamais eu une vision aussi claire. Si une seule de mes prédictions devait être juste, c'est celle-là.

— Bon, il va nous falloir… OH, FERMEZ-LA ! » hurla-t-il à l'intention des garçons qui s'étaient remis à échanger des messes basses. « LE PROCHAIN QUI S'ÉTONNE EST CHARGÉ DE MÉNAGE PENDANT TROIS JOURS ! » Il n'y eut soudain plus un bruit dans le couloir. « Bien, il nous faut plus d'informations. Tout le monde est là ? » Acquiescement général. « Ok, Célestin ?

— Oui, chef ! » répondit un jeune homme à lunettes, ses cheveux dorés ondulant sur ses épaules. Un peu plus petit que les autres garçons de son âge, il avait la dégaine cagneuse du rat de bibliothèque typique.

— Tu sais où sont les livres de démonologie dans la bibliothèque ?

— Oui, chef !

— Vas-y, je te rejoins, » ordonna Laurent, et Célestin détala. « Les autres, allez au réfectoire et prenez le petit-déjeuner, mais ne faites rien d'autre tant que je ne suis pas de retour, c'est bien compris ? »

* * *

— Michaël est forcément l'un d'eux, » accusa Jérémiah à l'instant où il s'assit avec son bol de porridge.

Clark, Pierre, Alexandre et Daniel le regardèrent tous s'asseoir à leur table, suivi de Wallace, avec des yeux ronds. Même s'ils s'entraidaient tous sans distinction, les garçons avaient tendance à traîner ensemble par groupe d'âge, et il était rare qu'un des nouveaux de quinze ans s'impose ainsi à une table de vingt-et-un et vingt-deux ans. Mais quand Jérémiah avait une idée en tête, tout le reste passait au-dessus.

— De quoi tu parles ? » finit par demander Clark.

— Les démons, je suis sûr qu'il en fait partie, » expliqua Jérémiah. « Regardez-le. »

Il jeta un regard nerveux au petit dernier de l'institut et les autres l'imitèrent. Michaël était assis seul à un bout de table de l'autre côté de la pièce, et ne touchait pas à sa nourriture. Il semblait terriblement troublé.

— Un de vos camarades de chambre a été possédé cette nuit, je pense qu'il a le droit d'être choqué, » objecta Daniel.

— Oui, mais il y a pas que ça ! Il y a pas que ça, hier soir, Valentin et moi on est allés dormir un peu plus tard que prévu, et Michaël n'était pas dans son lit !

— Ouais ! C'est une preuve ça, non ? » renchérit Wallace.

Les plus grands se regardèrent, étonnés et inquiets.

* * *

— On pourrait demander à changer de chambre ?

— Tu voudrais qu'on dorme où, à l'étable ? » railla Antoine.

Marin leva les yeux au ciel et enfourna une nouvelle cuillerée. Assis à côté de lui, Hugues ne disait toujours rien, le regard perdu dans son bol. Ses deux camarades de chambre ne semblaient pas trop s'en soucier, concentrés qu'ils étaient sur leur analyse des potentiels coupables, et d'un en particulier qui boudait à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre, assassinant du regard ceux qui le croisaient.

— Personne ne va changer de chambre… » soupira Charles qui s'était assis avec eux.

— On ne peut pas nous laisser dormir à côté d'un démon.

— Thomas a du caractère, mais les coupables pourraient être n'importe qui, » raisonna Charles.

— Ouais, genre Théodore.

— Clotaire est pas très net non plus.

— Sans parler de Gilbert, avec son air de serpent…

— Vous ne pouvez pas accuser tous ceux qui vous ont lancé un regard de travers ! » protesta Charles.

— C'est comme ça que l'exorciste a attrapé la sorcière dans mon village, » fit Marin en tressant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux dorés.

* * *

— Il ne pouvait pas y avoir encore _plus_ de catégories différentes ? » bougonna Laurent en tournant une nouvelle page avec frustration.

Célestin, penché sur le deuxième tome de l'encyclopédie de démonologie, fit un bruit d'acquiescement tout en poursuivant sa lecture. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une heure qu'ils épluchaient la liste des différents types de démons, d'esprits, de possessions et de phénomènes, et sachant que les auteurs de l'ouvrage ne semblaient pas croire aux tables des matières, cela pouvait encore prendre un petit moment.

* * *

— Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Jérémiah hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Tu devrais en parler à Laurent, c'est peut-être important, » lui dit Pierre.

— Ne t'emballe pas, » l'arrêta Clark. « Michaël est insomniaque, tu te rappelles ? Je le croise souvent le matin, quand je suis chargé de cuisine.

— C'est vrai, et ça ne date pas d'hier, » renchérit Daniel.

Alexandre, qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit grand-chose, se frottait le front en réfléchissant.

— S'il n'était pas dans son lit hier, il a peut-être vu quelque chose.

Des yeux s'écarquillèrent tout autour de la table en comprenant que s'il ne faisait pas partie des coupables, Michaël détenait sûrement des indices de taille.

— Il faudrait quand même mettre Laurent au courant, c'est à lui de décider. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir, lui ou bien un de ses collocs? » demanda Pierre.

— Je ne savais pas quand il reviendrait, et pour les autres… » hésita Jérémiah en regardant la table où Dylan, Jean et Clément tiraient des têtes de six pieds de long.

Dylan qui, lorsque quelqu'un faisait mal son travail, levait une voix de stentor qui résonnait partout. Jean, ses yeux pâles, un peu nerveux, et sa force impressionnante. Et Clément qui marmonnait souvent pour lui-même et semblait toujours occupé à faire quelque chose de louche.

— Ils me font un peu peur, » admit Jérémiah. « C'est mieux si c'est vous qui y allez.

— Aw, il est timide !

— Pierre, arrête de l'embêter, » fit Daniel, sans réussir à retenir lui aussi un sourire amusé. Il se leva sans attendre les autres. « On ira en parler à Laurent, mais en attendant je vais aller demander à Michaël s'il a vu quelque chose cette nuit.

— Ne le bouscule pas trop, » lui conseilla Alexandre.

* * *

— Hugues, t'es d'accord avec nous, non ?

Hugues ne répondit pas, et Marin dut lui tapoter l'épaule quatre ou cinq fois avant qu'il ne lève enfin les yeux.

— Hein ?

— T'es d'accord avec nous, non ?

— Euh…

— Oh, mais j'y pense, tu pourrais peut-être voir les coupables dans ta boule de cristal !

— Mais oui ! » renchérit Marin.

— Oui, oui, peut-être, » hésita Hugues avant de replonger son regard cerné dans son assiette.

Voyant qu'ils allaient continuer de l'embêter, Charles donna une tape sur la main de Marin.

— Laissez-le tranquille, vous voyez qu'il n'est pas bien.

Antoine et Marin regardèrent leur camarade et baissèrent la tête d'un air coupable. Le repos fut cependant de courte durée, car ils reprirent bientôt leur discussion et leurs théories. Charles secoua la tête et se leva pour aller parler aux quelques garçons perturbés qui faisaient bande à part.

* * *

— Toujours rien ?

— Mhm…

— Tu lis bien en diagonale, hein ?

Célestin hocha la tête distraitement.

— Il y a beaucoup de texte, chef.

Laurent pinça les lèvres et tourna une nouvelle page. Il était revenu plusieurs fois en arrière en craignant d'avoir raté quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait toujours rien. Parfois, un mot attirait son regard et il pensait avoir trouvé, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la situation.

* * *

De l'autre côté du réfectoire, Michaël sursauta lorsque Daniel posa une main sur la chaise à côté de lui.

— Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda doucement l'aîné avec un petit sourire.

Michaël regarda autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien en sécurité, puis hocha la tête. Il avait un œil caché derrière une touffe de cheveux roux qu'il oubliait toujours de peigner, ses lèvres pleines plissées en une moue méfiante.

— Tu as toujours tes problèmes d'insomnie ?

Michaël ne répondait pas, se contentant de le regarder intensément. Daniel se sentirait presque mal à l'aise sous ce regard perçant.

— On m'a dit que tu t'étais couché très tard, hier soir.

— Les autres m'ont accusé, c'est ça ?

— C'est-à-dire que…

— Bah oui, je fais un suspect parfait, hein ? Je viens d'arriver en plus, ils ont bien choisi leur moment…

— Calme-toi, et écoute-moi, tu veux ? » l'arrêta Daniel d'une voix posée. Michaël baissa les yeux sur son assiette et refusa de croiser son regard. Daniel réfléchit à comment amener la question délicatement. « C'est normal qu'ils ne te fassent pas tout à fait confiance, ils ne te connaissent pas, et quand quelque chose arrive on cherche forcément ce qui a changé récemment, mais en y réfléchissant un peu on se doute que tu n'y es pour rien. »

* * *

Hugues n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le regard trahi que lui avait lancé Lou, et sa résignation lorsque Jean l'avait emporté. Il avait beau se dire que Lou était possédé, qu'il n'agissait pas normalement, qu'il devait protéger leur secret, il n'en avait pas moins reconnu l'homme qu'il aimait. Hugues avait besoin de lui, besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, besoin d'être à ses côtés pour l'aider à traverser ce qui l'avait touché. Il se sentait malade.

Il se dit qu'il se levait pour aller aux toilettes, et c'est aussi ce qu'il dit à deux ou trois de ses camarades lorsqu'ils lui rappelèrent qu'ils étaient censés attendre le retour de Laurent. C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il se trompa de direction et partit dans le mauvais couloir. Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte du parloir, il se dit qu'il allait seulement jeter un petit coup d'œil en chemin, qu'il était seulement curieux et inquiet, qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps.

Il tourna le verrou et entra.

* * *

Il en était au chapitre sur les incubes et un énième paragraphe avait attiré son attention pour mieux le décevoir. Il termina la page tellement vite qu'il la tourna sans faire attention à la marque à l'encre noire dessinée dans le coin supérieur droit.

Cela le frappa une bonne minute plus tard. Il s'arrêta, et revint en arrière sans vraiment oser y croire. La marque formait comme un large V fait d'arabesques et d'entrelacs, et ressemblait fortement à celles qui étaient apparues sur le ventre de ses camarades.

Il commença à lire avec attention le paragraphe qui la suivait et son regard s'éclaira.

— Célestin, je crois que j'ai trouvé.

* * *

Michaël leva timidement un regard dans lequel brillait un petit espoir, et Daniel lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais si tu étais debout la nuit dernière, tu as sûrement une idée de qui sont les traîtres, n'est-ce pas ?

Michaël hocha la tête.

— J'ai vu l'un d'eux qui poussait Lou vers la salle de prière. Quand ils ont ouvert la porte, avant qu'ils la referment j'ai entendu des bruits et j'ai entrevu leurs corps, pas assez pour les reconnaître, mais assez pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Alors je me suis caché.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé demander de l'aide à Laurent ?

— J'avais trop peur au début. Et puis j'ai réfléchi. Quand j'ai vu Lou, même si je ne savais pas que c'était lui dans le noir, il n'a pas montré la moindre résistance. Si j'avais pas vu les cornes, j'aurais cru que tout allait bien.

— Et donc ?

— Et donc, si Lou ne résistait pas, alors qu'il est le plus fort d'entre nous, c'est qu'on ne peut pas leur résister. Je veux dire, c'est des démons, ils sont forcément plus forts et plus puissants que nous. Donc si on essayait de se battre contre eux tous à la fois, même en s'y mettant tous ensemble on se ferait massacrer.

Daniel hocha la tête, pensif.

* * *

Le parloir était la seule pièce de l'institut qui était dédiée à la détente, c'était là où les invités et les futurs membres étaient reçus et on y avait disposé plusieurs fauteuils et causeuses de bon goût, ainsi que, chose rare, des romans et des objets décoratifs. Il y avait même un clavecin et un petit tas de cartes de tarot sur une table basse. Valentin dormait sur un sofa comme un petit chat repu. Lou, en revanche, était assis sur une chaise en face de la porte et se leva brusquement dès qu'il l'entendit s'ouvrir.

Hugues le regarda et sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était vraiment lui, cet homme fort et imposant aux petits yeux gris calmes et à la voix apaisante. C'était son Lou qui le regardait avec espoir, comme s'il l'avait attendu depuis l'instant où on l'avait emmené. Il se retrouva dans ses bras avant même de se rendre compte qu'il avait bougé.

— Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas… je ne sais pas…

— Non, toi, pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû les retenir, et… Ils t'ont fait mal ?

— Non, » murmura Lou avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

* * *

Le petit intello leva vivement la tête et regarda la page sur laquelle le responsable était tombé tandis qu'il lisait à voix haute.

— Marque de propriété des incubes et succubes. Les humains porteurs de cette marque ont été revendiqués par les incubes. Il est rare de trouver des humains porteurs, les témoignages révèlent que la grande majorité d'entre eux disparaissent dans les heures suivant le marquage, supposément emmenés en enfer. Il arrive qu'une personne de l'entourage de la victime ne présentant ni marque ni symptôme disparaisse en même temps qu'elle. D'après les témoignages, ces personnes sont responsables de la pose de la marque et sont elles-mêmes des incubes ou des succubes ayant pris une forme humaine.

— Comme l'a dit Hugues.

— Dans les rares cas où les porteurs de la marque demeurent au même endroit plus de vingt-quatre heures, on observe une multiplication des cas dans l'entourage directe des victimes, à la manière d'une épidémie, puis lorsqu'un nombre élevé de personnes touchées est atteint, la disparition simultanée de toutes les victimes, ainsi que des démons responsables.

* * *

— Alors, tu ne sais vraiment pas qui ils sont ?

— J'en ai une vague idée, » admit Michaël. « Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages, j'étais caché et il faisait sombre, mais quand ils sont retournés se coucher, j'ai vu à peu près dans quelles cellules ils allaient.

— Lesquelles alors ?

— Presque toutes, malheureusement…

Daniel se mordit la lèvre.

— Bon, tu devrais parler à Laurent. Lui dire ce que tu sais, mais évite d'en parler aux autres, sinon tu risques de te mettre en danger. Et ne sors plus tout seul la nuit.

— Mais, et si j'arrivais à voir leurs visages ?

— Si tu arrivais à les voir, ils pourraient te voir aussi. En en parlant, tu en as fait bien assez, laisse le responsable s'en occuper, d'accord ?

Michaël fit la moue à nouveau, une bouille beaucoup plus mignonne maintenant qu'il faisait confiance à Daniel qui s'en félicitait.

* * *

Hugues lui rendit son baiser et oublia complètement tout le reste. Le parfum étrange qu'il avait perçu autour de Lou semblait plus intense et l'enivrait délicieusement. Le léger chant du vent contre la fenêtre lui soufflait qu'il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Le jugement de ses camarades, le renvoi de l'institut, la déception de sa famille, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il laissa Lou lui donner tout ce qu'il avait désiré. Il se laissa déposer sur une table basse, le laissa retirer tous ses vêtements et le découvrir avec la lenteur d'un acte de dévotion. Il laissa Lou explorer, peau contre peau, tous les endroits de son corps qu'on lui avait toujours défendu de toucher, de montrer, ou même de regarder.

Lou le caressa, le massa, le lécha méthodiquement en cherchant tout ce qui tirait de Hugues les plus adorables réactions de plaisir. Des petits mots essoufflés et enthousiastes lorsqu'il trouvait les points les plus sensibles, des gémissements pincés entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il insistait un peu trop longtemps. Lorsque Lou descendit entre ses jambes et souffla sur son membre, Hugues vibrait d'impatience et lui aurait attrapé les cheveux pour le tirer à lui si le plus vieux n'avait pas été plus rapide.

* * *

— Les porteurs de cette marque montrent généralement des symptômes : odeur forte et agréable, absence d'inhibitions, appétit sexuel et sensibilité exacerbés, comportement hédoniste, baisse des capacités cognitives, voire amnésie. Ils développent également une forte loyauté envers les incubes ou succubes responsables.

— Donc, on ne peut pas leur demander directement de qui il s'agit ?

— Probablement pas…

* * *

Perdu dans la sensation, Hugues ne vit pas les étranges arabesques noires qui se formèrent sur son bas-ventre et s'étirèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter au creux de ses hanches. Il ne retint pas sa pudeur et ses ambitions qui se recroquevillaient silencieusement comme deux plantes sèches, bannies au fond de son inconscient.

La seule chose qu'il remarqua, du coin de l'œil, quelques instants avant son premier orgasme, fut le petit tas de cartes de tarot déposé au bord de la table basse. Les mouvements des deux amants l'avaient renversé et une carte avait glissé dans son champ de vision, face visible.

L'assaut soudain du plaisir ferma ses yeux, et le regard vide de la Carte-Sans-Nom disparut de sa vue.

* * *

— Attention, cette marque peut être transmise soit par un incube ou succube, soit par un humain porteur lors d'un contact sexuel.

— Heureusement qu'on a pu récupérer Lou et Valentin avant qu'ils touchent quelqu'un.

— Oui, » acquiesça Laurent. « La marque peut être retirée lors d'un rituel effectué par un exorciste. Tous les symptômes disparaissent alors et les victimes peuvent reprendre une vie normale. Si une personne de votre entourage est porteuse, enfermez-la, limitez ses contacts et faites venir un exorciste au plus vite. Les incubes et succubes sous forme humaine sont limités par les lois de la physique, assurez-vous donc d'enfermer également toute personne suspecte dans l'entourage de la victime. » Il s'interrompit un instant. « C'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre là-dessus.

— Alors… Il faut trouver les incubes, sauf que l'encyclopédie ne dit pas comment.

— L'eau bénite n'a pas marché sur Lou et Valentin, on ne peut pas être sûr qu'elle marchera sur un incube, » réfléchit Laurent.

— Ils disent qu'il faut enfermer les personnes suspectes, » fit remarquer Célestin. « Sauf que…

— On n'a qu'une seule pièce qui ferme à clef…

* * *

Le silence se fit rapidement dans le réfectoire lorsque Laurent revint, accompagné de Célestin qui trimballait trois ou quatre livres sous le bras. Il se plaça dans le coin où on le voyait le mieux, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

— Tout le monde est là ? » demanda-t-il.

— Hugues est encore aux toilettes !

— Bien sûr… Wallace, va le chercher, en vitesse.

— Oui, chef ! » s'écria Wallace en se précipitant dans le couloir.

— Personne d'autre ? Non ? Bien. Célestin et moi avons fait des recherches et nous avons déterminé que l'institut est la cible d'incubes, » déclara Laurent.

Des murmures et des bruits d'étonnement s'élevèrent dans le réfectoire, et le responsable frappa du pied pour les ramener à l'ordre.

— Dans les prochains jours, il est possible que d'autres d'entre nous soient victimes de leur enchantement, » dit-il, taisant le fait que leurs camarades disparaîtraient peut-être le lendemain. « Mais je vais faire venir un exorciste qui pourra les libérer. Notre but est donc de limiter au maximum les victimes, et malheureusement, pour cela, nous allons devoir enfermer certains des nôtres qui pourraient potentiellement faire partie des incubes. »

Des protestations s'élevèrent à leur tour, et à nouveau, Laurent frappa du pied, et dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

— Soyez assurés que ceux qui seront touchés seront guéris lorsque l'exorciste arrivera ! Et avec l'aide de Hugues, nous devrions trouver les coupables rapidement.

— Je l'ai pas trouvé ! » le coupa Wallace en déboulant dans la salle.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

— Hugues n'est pas aux toilettes ? » demanda Laurent, un mauvais pressentiment lui serrant la poitrine.

— Non.

— Les dix-huit ans et moins, allez vérifier les chambres, » ordonna Laurent. « Les autres, vous venez fouiller les parties communes avec moi. »

Les garçons sortirent tous de la salle, Laurent en tête. Ce dernier avait une idée glaçante et très claire d'où Hugues pouvait être, et il se rendit immédiatement devant la porte du parloir, suivi, évidemment, de presque tous les autres qui ne tenaient pas compte de ses ordres.

Le loquet était déverrouillé. Laurent le verrouilla à nouveau, et ouvrit la meurtrière.

Les plus proches purent constater, avec lui, d'où se trouvait Hugues en ce moment : empalé sur le sexe de Lou, arborant la même marque que ses deux camarades, le visage rayonnant d'extase.

Laurent referma la fenêtre et leur indiqua gravement de retourner au réfectoire. Ils avaient des décisions à prendre…

* * *

_**Registre des membres de l'institut religieux Tiercelieux**_

_Dylan, 24 ans_

_Laurent, 24 ans_

_Clément, 24 ans_

_Jean, 23 ans_

_**Lou, 23 ans, servante dévouée, victime**_

_Clark, 22 ans_

_Pierre, 22 ans_

_Alexandre, 21 ans_

_Daniel, 21 ans_

_Gilbert, 21 ans_

_Célestin, 20 ans_

_Charles, 20 ans_

_Richard, 19 ans_

_Théodore, 19 ans_

_Clotaire, 18 ans_

_Jacob, 18 ans_

_Marin, 18 ans_

_Antoine, 17 ans_

_Thomas, 17 ans_

_**Hugues, 16 ans, voyante, sacrifice amoureux**_

_Wallace, 16 ans_

_Jeremiah, 15 ans_

_**Valentin, 15 ans, voleur, victime**_

_Michaël, 15 ans_

* * *

_Alors, à votre avis? Qui faut-il sacrifier? Qui est en fait un incube? Vous pouvez voter en commentaire jusqu'au 25 Avril! Et ne vous inquiétez pas si je mets beaucoup de temps à sortir le prochain chapitre, comme je l'ai dit je suis lente et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre d'histoire. _

_Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt!_


End file.
